Daughter of Ipswich
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: In the start of September, Bella Danvers moved from Ipswich to Forks under her mother's orders. Now, months later, she's become bait for Chase to use. His targets? Caleb Danvers and Reid Garwin.
1. Daughter of Ipswich

1. Daugher of Ipswich

**Bella's POV**

"Hey Bella, will your dad mind if I take you to into town with Angela?" Jess asked me as we walked from Trig to the cafeteria. She had been talking all day about wanting to go shopping for the prom which was two months away.

"I'm sure he wouldn't. Charlie doesn't mind if I hang out with girls." I said. When we got in line, I got an apple, a small hamburger, fries and a lemonade and took my seat next to Angela. "Hey Ang," I told her and popped open my can of lemonade.

"Hey Bella, Edward Cullen's staring at you again." Jessica told me as she took a seat next to me. I sighed, not again. "I think he likes you." she grinned. I knew it was somewhat fake. She had a crush on Edward Cullen before I came along and soon her crush passed on to Mike Newton, who seemed to like me as well. I turned my head and saw Edward Cullen staring at me with those strange golden eyes. I scoffed and turned my head.

"He's not worth my time." I said.

"Bella, come on. He's so into you." Angela giggled and I knew she was on my side. Jess rolled her eyes and then took a sip of her coke. "I'm serious. He's been curious about you ever since you got here."

"It was actually after that accident with Ty's car." Angela said. "What had hapened Bella?"

I thought about it for a moment. I had just gotten a text from some girl named Sarah, telling me she was glad to sort of meet me. I had glanced over at Edward Cullen, who had been staring at me and was placing my phone in my pocket when Tyler's blue van came out of nowhere was about to run me over. Unluckily I had used just a bit to slow it down and ended up hitting my head on the icy ground no thanks to Edward. And he had seen my eyes. He had seen them change from black to brown again. "I wasn't paying attention and slipped, luckily I didn't get hit by Ty's car."

I watched as Lauren, blonde green eyed and a total bitch, walked past us. I had heard the comment she had said about me. Calling me trash and that no one wanted me. I smirked. She really shouldn't have said that, I mean it didn't hurt, but I had been on edge lately and I needed something to do, so I brought my hand up to my face and let my eyes bleed black. Lauren had an unfortunate slip as well about four trays of cafeteria food messing up her clothes.

Pay back is a total bitch.

Edward Cullen smiled my way and I turned back around. I soon felt my phone vibrate and opened it. It was from Caleb. Joy.

_You promised._ It read.

"Who's that Bella?" Jessica asked me. Noisy. "Is that your secert boyfriend?"

Yeah, if you count incest. "No. He's a friend from Arizona." I lied. "He wanted me to visit him but since I'm going shopping with you guys, I told him I couldn't go." I sighed and looked down at the text again. Yeah, I know I promised not to use too much while in Forks. But I just wanted to have some fun. Plus I've got some weird boy trying figure out who I am. Of course I'm trying to find out what he is as well.

"So are you driving?" Angela asked me.

"I have to take my truck home. You guys know where I live." I told them with a smile. They nodded and we began our way to Biology. When I got in class, my phone vibrated and it was yet another text from Caleb.

_Why'd you do it?_

'_Becuase I wanted to._' I texted back and turned my ohone off before talking my seat next to Edward Cullen. As ususal, he started to attack me with questions. Simple ones, not about the inccident with Tyler's van.

"How are you this afternoon?"

"Good." I said.

"Lauren slipped at lunch today."

"I saw that." I did that.

"Bella," here it comes, "why did your eyes change to black?"

"Why did yours?" I asked, remembering my first day at school, his eyes had turned black and ever since he'd been avoding me up until the van thing. "Look Cullen, I don't need you questioning me. I have my reasons and you have yours. Now kindly leave me alone." I said then began taking my Biology notes. I turned on my phone when Mr. Banner left the room and saw I had one voicemail. Still from Caleb. I sighed and listened to the voicemail.

_"Hey Izzy," _My heart almost stopped when I heard that voice. _"Just calling to see if you'd answer your phone. Its been months since we last talked. Call me back if you want to. Baby Boy misses you. We all do. Bye." _

When Mr. Banner came back into the room, I asked if I could go to the nurse. When I arrived in the nurse's office, she smiled at me and patted the bed where she wanted me to lay down. I took my seat and laid there before curling up into a ball.

"Something bothering you?" she asked me.

"My heart hurts," I told her.

"Really?" she asked. "Mind if I guess?" I nodded, not in the mood to talk. "You got a call from an old crush?" Almost a ringer. I nodded anyway. "You youngsters and your crushes. It's so cute." she smiled and patted my head. "Rest for a bit. I'll wake you up before your class is over."

I nodded and soon fell asleep.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

She seemed troubled about something. Deeply troubled. If only I could get inside her mind and see what the problem was. When class was over, I saw Angela Weber walk over to Bella's seat and grab her things. "Oh hello Edward," she smiled at me. Such a sweet girl. "How's your family?"

"Good." I told her. She smiled warmly.

"Alice isn't bothering you?"

"No." It was actually the other way around. I was bugging her.

"I see." She said.

"Come on Ang!" we both turned to see Jessica tapping her foot. _Why is she talking to him anyway? He obviously likes Bella. _

"I'm coming." she said. She turned back to me and smiled. "Tell your family I said hi." She told me and walked off with Bella's things. I sighed and walked out the classroom to see Alice there.

"Alice."

"Edward," she smiled. I groaned.

"No."

"Please?" she begged. "Jazz and the others are going to hunt today after school and you and I already hunted. Plus I'm curious about my vision." she told me. What vision did she have now?

"What vision?"

"Bella's going to meet someone today." she told me. "Please?"

"Fine." I muttered. I was interested in seeing who Bella would meet. So why not.

* * *

Bella's POV

Jess had tried on at least ten prom dresses before we stopped to eat. She still hadn't decided, until Ang, who had chosen a nice emerald green dress that fit her perfectly. (**on profile**) We were at a small Italian place, well, outside it anyway. Suddenly a jolt ran through me.

"Bella?" Angela asked, touching my shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." I said. I looked around alert. That feeling, someone had used. And it wasn't me. Jess gasped and we both looked at her just in time to see her get saved from falling from a boy. The boy had brown hair that was somewhat of a mess and wore an coat that was army colored and a pair of dark colored jeans. He smiled and I instantly recongized that smile. "Baby boy?"

Three pairs of eyes looked at me. Baby boy smiled and soon I was in his arms being spun around. "Izzy!" he cried, and kissed my cheek. I laughed. "I missed you."

"I kniow." I told him. "One of you guys called me."

"Bella you know him?" Jessica asked.

"This is Tyler Simms, he's a friend of mine from Arizona. I didn't even know he was here." I said. "Tyler this Jessica Stanley and Angela Weber. They're my friends from school." I saw Jessica was interested in Tyler and smiled.

"Hi." she said, flirting obviously.

"Hello." Angela said with a smile. "How long have you known Bella?"

"Since we were kids. We're the babies of our gang." Tyler said, and soon he felt a bit awkward around Jessica. I knew it was because he was shy around girls he didn't really know. Angela seemed to sense it too.

"I see." she smiled.

"Hey Baby Boy, wanna come in to eat with us?" I asked. "I'm sure you're hungry."

"Yeah. I am." he said. He turned to Angela and Jessica. "You guys go away. I think Izzy wants to catch up." he said with a smile. They nodded walked inside. He turned back to me and sighed. "So this were you've been hiding huh?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Why'd you leave?"

"Why do you think? Chase, that's what." I said.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"I saw him use. I saw him kill that kid from Spencer. And I knew he was the last family that was thought to have died out." I said. "I've read the Book too you know."

"We were all shocked. When Reid can back to the doors, he just started flipping out. He didn't use, but he did start throwing things and almost hit me." Tyler said with a sigh and looked at me. "I had never seen him that pissed off before. What did you say?"

"Nothing important, Baby Boy." I said. "Is Chase gone?"

"I'm not use. We've been feeling it all over. We didn't know if it was you." he said. "Have you used at all?"

"Just twice." I said. "Three weeks ago when I was almost it by a van and today."

"Where you almost killed today?" he asked.

"I pulled a prank." I snorted.

"You are so much like Reid." I winched. "Sorry." he told me.

"It's okay. Come on, let's eat."

"Good point." he said with a smile.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. Also I'm deleting some of my stories. Sorry.


	2. Chase and the Guardian

2. Chase and the Guardian

**Bella's POV**

Dinner had been great, Jessica had been trying to get Baby Boy's phone number and Angela and I had laughed when Tyler had gotten up from the table when Jess tried to kiss him. Her little crush on Mike just went to Baby Boy. Shame he wasn't interested in her. But when Jessica asked Tyler if I had a crush on anybody back home he thankfully gave her little information but it was enough to make me cling.

"She's into the bad boy type." he had told them. I just fought back the urge to use on him. Using on others was forbidden unless it was necessary. As Tyler drove me home, he seemed to notice I was extremly quiet. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said. "So, I just have to ask, how's my dad?"

"Good." he said. "If you're interested, Caleb got a girlfriend."

"Really? Is her name Sarah?" I asked.

"How'd you know?"

"She texted me the day I used on the van."

Tyler nodded and as he turned into my driveway he saw me groan. "What?"

"Charlie has Jake and Billy over." I told him. Charlie Swan was an old friend of my mother, Evelyn Danvers. He had been happy to take me in so that Chase wouldn't find me. I didn't expect him to ask Jake, who had crush on me, and Billy over.

"Well no turning back now." Tyler said and opened the door. "Come on, I wanna see Charlie anyway." he said with a smile. I sighed and opened the door and the two of us walked into the house. And no sooner was I hugged by Jake.

"Bella," he said with a shy smile. He looked at Tyler and I saw a faint chage in his expression. He was jealous. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Tyler?" Charlie asked, seeing us. He smiled and walked up us. He looked Tyler up and down and his smie widened. "You've grown. Last I saw you, you were no more than fourteen. Where's your pal Reid?"

"In Ipswich, probably getting into a fight with Aaron Abbot over pool." Tyler said. "He's been a bit on edge lately. Probably because of Lonny always clinging to him and interrigating all the girls he talks to. Which is only Kate and Sarah." I laughed and he chuckled.

I walked away from the boys and sat on the stairs. Jake came over to me and looked at Tyler. "Old friend?"

"Yeah."

"I've never seen him."

"This is his first time in Forks. Which reminds me," I said. "Hey Baby Boy why are you here?"

"I wanted to see Port Angeles. Imagine my shock to see Izzy." Tyler grinned. I smiled. Suddenly his cell phone went off and he looked down at the screen. "It's Caleb. I gonna take this." he said with a smile and walked outside. A few minutes later, Jake and Billy left.

"I'm going upstairs Charlie." I said then walked up into the room. When I turned on the light, I went ove to my computer and saw an e-mail for someone I didn't know. It said click open. I didn't trust it and deleted it. I turned around and gasped.

"Good to see you've finally noticed me." A boy was sitting on my bed, his hair was dark brown and his eyes were brown as well. He had a smile on his face and he was dressed in a black shirt and a pair of black jeans.

"Who did you get in here?" I asked.

"The window." he said with a smile. "Which is where you're going." he said as his eyes turned black. Shit.

* * *

**Tyler's POV**

"Caleb, Bella's fine." I said and as soon I said that, I swear I felt someone use. And it was powerful. A scream caught my attention as well the sound of glass breaking and a painful thud. I turned my head and two words came my mouth. "Oh shit!"

"Tyler?" Caleb asked over the phone.

"Gotta go." I said then hung. I ran over to where the crash and saw Bella laying on the floor. I bent down next to her and saw how much pain she was in. "Bella, can you hear me?" I asked.

"Tyler, behind you." she whispered. I turned around to see Chase smiling at us.

"Isn't that cute? Are you her boyfriend Tyler?" he asked me. I frowned.

"Get out of here Chase." I said, "I know you want revenge but this isn't the place."

"You sound just like Caleb." he told me and then looked at Bella for a moment. "Funny, she almost looks like him." he said with sudden interest. His eyes were already black so all he did was spend a shock wave my way and it knocked me off my feet. I sat up and looked over at Bella, who was trying to get up. Chase sent another shock wave our way and we both flew into trees. Bella let out a scream and I felt my heart winch. I had to protect her.

"Chase," I hissed out, ignoring the pain, "Let Izzy go. She's got nothing to do with this."

He laughed and then he reached out, and I felt my body tighten. I muttered a curse, until suddenly the pain was gone. I looked over and saw Bella on her knees, her right hand cradling her left wrist and her eyes were black as night. She had used to save me. Chase seemed to smile at that. "So you've the power too. Which one are you? Danvers? Perry? Garwin? You can't be a Pope or Simms." he said then shot another shock wave at her and she rolled over and sent a tree at him. He went right through it. "Pretty clever." he chuckled but he failed to miss the second one.

"Kiss my ass, Chase." she said. Oh yeah, she had been spending way too much time with us as kids. She sent a blouder at him this time. Where the hell was she getting this stuff? I shook that question from my mind just in time to see Bella crash into me. "Sorry,' she told me. "He's more powerful than I thought."

"He's already ascended. And his crazy father willed him his power." I told her and we both got up. I hissed, my ribcage hurt like hell. Bella's brown eyes held concern and I waved a hand. "Just a scratch." I lied.

Chase smirked, "It won't be a scratch when I'm done with you." he said and was about to use again when something, no someone, shoved him into a wall. Bella and I looked to see a pixie like girl with spiky black hair and snowy white skin. What the hell?

"Alice?" Bella asked. The girl looked up and I shuddered at the sight of topaz colored eyes. "What...how did you...?"

"It doesn't matter." she told her. Chase was up and about to attack when I focused hard. Fire surrounded him and when trees came out of nowhere and he was on the ground again. I fell to my knees, slightly exhusted. "You okay?" Alice asked me.

"I'll live." I smiled.

"Not for long." Chase growled and was about to attack us when another voice came out of nowhere.

"Stop." Chase's eyes suddenly turned brown again and he looked at us and I'm guessing he tried to use but he couldn't. His eyes didn't turn black. He groaned. "It sucks doesn't it?" we all turned to see two boys walking up to us. One was like Alice, golden eyed and snow white but with bronze colored hair. Bella seemed to tense up around him and I see he did the same. The other boy had brown hair that was was semi long and semi short. He smiled at me and Bella and then frowned at Chase. "You're a bit of a wild one. But then again, I supose all of the Pope family is." he said then his eyes flashed black for a moment. "Maybe that will change your mind." He smiled.

"What?" Chase growled.

"Your powers are gone. Sealed away." the boy smiled. "You need a break buddy. Maybe a month in, oh say, Europe will do you some good. Bye Chase Collin." he said with the same smile and snapped his fingers and Chase disappeared before our eyes. "You're off the hook for now you two." he said to us. "But don't expect me to help you out too much. I'm the only Guardian in the area." he said with a sigh.

"Who are you?" Bella asked.

"Let me heal those wounds of yours first. We can't let the others see you like that." he said than snapped his fingers and then smiled. "Try moving now. I find it won't be so difficult." he told us and I stood up, my ribs didn't hurt any more. I looked at Bella and she smiled at me.

"Thanks." I told him. His smile widened at me and then he looked at Bella with interest.

"You're the first Daughter I've seen since the Witch Hunts." he told her with a smile. "May I have your names?"

"Actually, we should go inside." Alice said. "Charlie's looking for Bella."

"Crap!" she muttered.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Charlie's eyes almost popped out of his sockets when he saw Alice and Edward. He saw the glass shards in my hair and hugged me, careful of any injuries. "Evelyn would have killed me herself if you had been killed." he told me.

I smiled. "Well I'm fine, Charlie." I told him.

"What about you Tyler?" he asked Baby Boy, who held up a victory sign. He nodded and looked at the two Cullens. "Why are you two here?"

"We were passing by and saw your daugther and her two friends." Edward said. I looked at him and he looked away with a slight frown. What the hell? The boy who had taken Chase's powers cleared his throat. I nodded and we all took a seat in the living room.

"Now, if I may ask again, your names?" he asked me and Tyler.

"Tyler Simms." Tyler introduced himself. He looked at me and I gazed up at Charlie who nodded. I smiled and looked at the boy.

"Isabella Danvers." I said, feeling a sense of warmth at saying my real name. "But you can call me Bella."

"How sweet," he smiled. "My name is Lucas Adams. And I'm a Guardian of the Covenant. I'm also a friend of your father's" he said to the Cullens. Both of them looked at each other and then back at Lucas. "Why don't we go see him. Oh and Isabella." he said to me. I arched an eyebrow. "Pack your things. You may return to Ipswich."

I smiled. I was going home.


	3. Truth

3. Truth

**Bella's POV**

I could still feel Edward's eyes on me as we walked into the Cullen household. "Esme," he said, finally taking his eyes off me. A woman, with caramel colored hair and the same golden eyes as Edward and Alice, appeared in the living room only a second later. I heard a small stumble and Lucas chuckle. I looked out the corner of my eye to see Tyler in shock. I smiled lightly. Baby Boy always was one to be scared of some things. But I love him anyway.

"Oh, Lucas." the woman, Esme, said hugging Lucas who smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek. I saw shocked to see she didn't blush. She turned her eyes on me and Tyler and I finally noticed she looked no older than twenty-four or so. "I'm Esme. Edward and Alice's adopted mother. You must be Bella. But you I'm not sure off." she said, looking at Tyler.

"Tyler Simms." he told her.

"I see." she smiled. "Have a seat. I'll prepare some tea for you." then she saw gone. And reappeared only a few seconds later with a tray. Tyler and I exchanged looks. Something was up and still I could feel Edward's eyes on me.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

_Izzy seems to be quite troubled about something. _I heard the boy, Tyler, think. He wasn't scared of Esme. Just the fact at how fast she was. He was fiddling with his fingers and looking at Bella with concern. I felt strange. I was always angry whenever he or another male looked at Bella. She didn't seem to feel the same but I didn't know that. She could be in love with him. Damn it, why couldn't I read her mind?

_Edward, don't rip my couch._ Esme thought to me. I let my fists loosen some but I heard a small chuckle in my mind.

_Jealous? _I looked over at Lucas, who was sipping his tea, his blue eyes narrowed in amusement. I looked away from him and he was still laughing at me. Bella looked over at him and asked what was so funny. "I remembered something funny." he told her and winked at her. I shot a death glare at him. _Confirmed. You're completely jealous._

Tyler suddenly got up and excused himself, muttering something about a boy named Reid's timing. Bella looked over at Lucas. "Lucas, you can explain now." she said to him and he smiled at her and set his tea down.

"Of course." he smiled. "My name, as I told you, is Lucas Adams and I've been a Guardian since the Witch Hunts in 1692. And like I said, you Isabella, are the first witch I've seen in three hundred and fourteen years."

"So you've guarded our families' secret ever since?"

"Yup." he smiled.

"But then that would make you..."

"Three hundred and thirty-one." he smiled. "I stopped aging around seventeen years old." Just as he was about to finish, the door opened and Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett came in. They were flushed and their eyes were a bright gold. Rosalie's eyes wondered from us to Bella where, they turned murderous. I rolled my eyes, Rose had always hated people who stole attention from her. "Rosy!" Lucas said, getting up and hugging Rosalie.

"Luc." she said icily, still glaring at Bella, who was ignoring it. "What are you doing here?" she asked Bella.

She smiled lightly. "Just came here to piss you off Blondie." she smirked when Rosalie's glare darkened. "Hey Blondie, I've got a question. Do you stick your finger in your mouth or are you just that skinny?"

"You little bitch." Rosalie growled and saw about to attack her when Jasper and Emmett held her back.

"Hey Izzy." Tyler said, coming into the living room. Bella got up and looked at him. "It's Reid." her expression turned unreadable and she took the phone and walked outside. _Hopefully they're not going to yell at each other. Reid's already pissed because Chase attacked us. _

_She looked pretty scared. _Lucas thought to me. I looked at him_. Hi Edward_.

"I'm going to kill you Lucas." I mouthed out to him and he smiled.

"I'll be waiting." he mouthed back.

* * *

**Tyler's POV**

I know Bella's scared. She and Reid haven't talked since her seventeenth birthday, which was just a few days or so after they had fallen apart. I could still remember Reid slamming the door to our dorm and yelling 'The whole fucking world hates me!' before punching the wall until his fists bled. I had been reading an email when he had come in and after he had finished punching the wall, I just had to ask.

"What happened?" I asked my best friend. He looked at me and I flinched. He was in pure rage. I hadn't seen him like that before. "Never mind man," I told him and turned back in my desk chair. I was about to respond to my email, which was from my mom, when suddenly.

"She broke up with me." My fingers froze and so did time, or to me it did. Did I hear right? I turned to Reid who was looking down at his bloody knuckles. His blond hair fell over his eyes. My friend, my best friend, my brother, was in so much pain it hurt me as well. I got up and walked over to him, touching his shoulder. "Bella broke up with me, man."

"Did she say why?"

"It's not important." he told me. "Look I'm not in the mood to talk right now. I'm gonna go out for a bit. Catch some fresh air." then he was gone. And when he came back, I had been asleep. The next morning, he was the same old Reid. But I knew, I knew deep down he was in so much pain. He hadn't been that way since his father died.

"Tyler?" I was brought out my flashback by Esme's voice. I smiled. She was a nice woman, but I knew she wasn't human. None of them were. The blonde chick looked like she was about to murder someone and the other blonde and a huge brown haired guy were holding her back. "Are you alright dear?"

"Just thinking about Izzy." I said with a smile.

"How do you know her?" Alice asked me. Her eyes sparkled with interest.

"I've known Izzy since she was about two years old. You see, we're the babies of the group, so I'm always called Baby Boy and Bella's always called Baby Bells or Baby Girl." I told her. "We all grew up in Ipswich, and me and Izzy always hung out with Reid. But Izzy was always a goody-two shoes when her brother was around. She never used unless it was called for."

"Used?" Alice asked.

"This," I said and let my eyes turn black and moved my hand to the lamp. I focused and watched the lamp levitate for a few minutes before I set it back down. Alice and Esme clapped and the big guy was laughing. Edward didn't seem to notice. He and Lucas were in a glaring match, I think. "Magic runs in the family."

"So," the blond male asked me. "You're a witch?"

"Yes, but I prefer warlock." I smiled. "Witch is a better term for a female. Not a male."

"Here," my phone suddenly shoved in my face. I looked up at Bella, who was enraged. A similar expression I had seen on my best friend. "Your roommate is an ass." she said.

_An ass you dated for a good two years. _I thought and suddenly Edward's head snapped in my direction. I arched an eyebrow. Then looked at Izzy with a smirk. "So, did you two fight this time?" they hadn't fought since we were fifteen. Ah, freshman year was so fun. So many quarrels between them. And when they were dating too.

"Yeah. We had a name calling contest." she said with sarcasm. "No. He was acting like Caleb and Pogue combined. Not a good combination." she told me and sat down next to me and rested her head on my shoulder. It was something we had been doing since we were kids. Just to annoy Caleb. "He's so..."

"Protective?" I asked.

"Kinda." she muttered. "Hey Lucas." she said. The said person looked at us suddenly. "Mind getting my things?"

"Of course." he said then disappeared. Cool.

"Now," I said with a smile. "Bells and I are pretty curious. And we've got three guesses as to what you guys are."

"If we guess right, we won't tell." Bella said. "We've got our own secret."

"Alright." Esme said with a concerned look.

I took the first shot. "Incubi and Succubi." Bella started cracking up. "What?"

"Maybe Rosalie." she snickered.

"Nope." Alice said with a smile.

Bella took the next turn. "You're Cold Ones." she smiled. "Also known as vampires." They didn't seem to respond. We exchanged smiles. "So your secret's safe with us."

"You don't know that, wretch." Rosalie said with snarl.

"Actually, your brother kinda gave pretty good hints. Like saving me from a out of control van. Plus you all got quiet." Bella said with a smile. "And you're eyes change color. You're not normal vampires." she said. "Mind explaining?"

"We drink animal blood instead of humans." Esme said with a small smile. "We're the 'vegetarians' of our species. There are only two covens that do so. Us and Denali coven in Alaska." she told us and looked at us with a smile. "You two really do make an adorable couple."

I felt my cheeks heat up and Bella waved her hand. "We're not a couple. Just have a brother and sister relationship. Besides, I'm not looking for a relationship with anyone." she told Esme and I smirked. Yeah, anyone but Reid.

Lucas appeared suddenly and smiled. "All your things are in your room in Ipswich. You'll start school there on Monday."

"So I have to stay another day?" she asked. It was Thursday and I know she really didn't feel like staying in Forks now that she was able to return home.

"I'll stay with you Bells. I know Charlie will let me crash there." I said. She smiled at me and said thank you.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I got different expressions at lunch when I told everyone I would be moving back to 'Arizona'. Charlie didn't mind, he knew that I needed to go back. But I would still miss him nonetheless. Tyler had left earlier that morning, probably to head back.

"You can't leave!" Mike had almost screamed in my face. "What about prom?"

"I'll come back for that." I told him. I really would. I'd love to see them again and Spencer didn't let juniors attend prom until they were seniors themselves. So Forks was the best bet for prom at the moment. "I'm just moving."

"Out of state!" Eric told me.

"Look I'll be fine. I'll still contact you guys." I told them.

"Hey Bella, " Angela called me and I looked at her. "Isn't that Tyler?"

I looked over my shoulder and saw Baby Boy coming into the cafeteria. "Yeah." I told her and took a few bites of pizza and then a sip of my coke.

"Well who are the other three?" Jessica asked.

"Other three?" I asked and my head shot up just in time to see my worst nightmare. My brother, by blood, Caleb Danvers, my brother through magic, Pogue Perry and my ex boyfriend, Reid Garwin, were there with Tyler. God strike me down now with a lightning bolt.

"Baby Bells." Pogue said, seeing me and walked over to our table. He hadn't changed since I last saw him. Well, except for the power surging from him. He had ascended, for sure. He pulled me into a hug and I swear, Mike and Eric were instantly jealous. He let go of me and ruffed my hair a bit. "You sly little fox. You haven't called me since September."

"Sorry, got held up." I said. "Mind I ask why you three are here?"

"We're here to pick you up." Pogue smiled. Great.

"Step aside Pogue," Caleb said with a smile. "I haven't hugged her yet." I rolled my eyes and hugged him. I didn't really mind that the whole cafeteria was seeing this, but I knew i'd kill them later. "Miss me?"

"You texted me almost everyday." I said. I turned back to my friends with a apologic smile. "These are my friends from Arizona. Pogue Perry," I said gesturing my hand to Pogue. "Ang and Jess you already know Tyler," I said to the two girls. "And this is Reid, " I said, taking a short look at Reid.

"What about him?" Mike asked, obviously jealous, looking at Caleb.

"This is Caleb," I started.

"I'm her brother. Got a problem with that?" Caleb asked Mike, who shook his head. He was obivously relieved. I felt eyes on me and I didn't even need to turn around to know who it was. Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

_Baby Bells hasn't changed one bit_ I heard the one she called Pogue think. _We're gonna have a workout trying to keep Abbot from getting his hands on her. But I'm sure Caleb can do that. He's been doing it for about all of her life._

I smirked. The blonde boy, Reid, seemed to be annoyed beyond reason. For what reason, I couldn't see in his mind. I sighed and was about to turn around when I heard it_. Still the same Bella, beautiful and headstrong. _

Jealously burned in my veins, along with the vampiric venom as well. I had been relieve to learn that Bella had broke up with him but I didn't expect for him to still have feelings for her. I turned my eyes on Bella who seemed to have stiffened a bit. Her brown eyes looked at me for a moment and she turned back around_. Poor Izzy_, I heard Tyler's thoughts_. Going back to Spencer is going to be a bit hard for her. But if I know her, which I do, she'll fit in with ease. _

I sighed. As the day came to an end, I realized something. Something I hadn't before. As the black hummer that belonged to Tyler Simms drove off, I felt like I had died for good. I smiled foolishly to myself. I was in love with Bella Danvers and I let her slip away from me.

* * *

**There's the third chapter. **

**Oh yes. I am making a Vampire Academy and Twilight crossover with Nessie in it. But I'm stuck so please held me out. Which is better?**

**Christian Ozera and Renesmee ****or ****Mason Ashford and Renesmee?**

**R&R!!! Thank you.**


	4. Night at Nicky

4. A Night at Nicky's

**Bella's POV**

I crashed down on my bed, feeling overhwlemed to be back home again. I had missed it so much. Mom had cried, something I hadn't seen in years, when she saw me and Caleb walk through the door. I just wish Dad had been here. But he was sick. Really sick. So I guess I would just have to deal with it.

"Bella," I heard Caleb call. "Kate and Sarah wanna meet you. They also wanna take you shopping, if that's okay." He said through the door.

"It's okay Caleb." I said. "You can come in the room."

My brother walked in an I knew he looked a bit worried. "Sarah and Kate, huh?" I thought about it for a moment then smiled. "Sure. I'd love to see them. And I could use a few things for Spencer, like pepper spray for Aaron and his goonies."

He laughed. "Alright. And we're going to Nicky's tonight. Around eight."

"I'll be ready." I said. "Hey Cal," he turned to look at me. "I missed you so much Bro."

"Same here Sis." he told me and kissed my forehead. "They'll be here in twenty minutes."

I nodded and sat back down on my bed. I missed this place so much.

* * *

**Reid's POV**

"Mom?" I called walking into the living room. Since it was Friday and I did not want to stay up in the dorms with Abbot and his pussy party, I crashed back home. "Taylor?" I called out to my stepdad.

"Reid, I'm in here!" I finally got an answer. I walked into the study room to see Taylor buried in his laptop. He looked up just in time and smiled. "Hey there, kiddo." he told me. "Where were you? Your mom just left for the store and Lonny's upstairs doing her homework. We tred calling you but you didn't answer."

"I was in Forks." I told him. I took a seat on the sofa and leaned my head back. "Caleb's sister was there."

"You mean Bella?" he asked. "Sweet girl. And a good cook too. She taught me a few recipes." Taylor smiled and got up from his desk and walked over to me. "Reid, how do you feel? Now that she's back in your life I mean."

How did I feel? When I saw Bella for the first time in months, I felt...warmth. When she broke up with me, I saw my life turn cold and dark, empty without a single star to guide me. Sheh ad been my sun, moon and my warmth. But now, I felt bitterness again. I was so mad at her for leaving me. For leaving us. We were all together. The Sons and the Daughter of Ipswich not just the Sons. Without Bell, we didn't have a meaning. Well I didn't at least.

"Reid?"

"I feel empty Taylor. For all I know, she could have a boyfriend. She could have given up on me. But I...I can give up on her. No matter what girl I'm looking at or kissing, I can't get my mind off Bella." I told him.

Taylor laughed lightly I looked at him. "Son, let me tell you something." he paused and then smiled. "When I first met your mom, she was bitter and empty, much like you are right now. When I asked her what was wrong, she told me to piss off. Which is another thing you told me when I first me you." I turned my head away for a moment. "But, as I got to know her and when I learned she was apart of the Covenant, I accepted it. Because I love her. And I know she loves me, but she can never forget Joseph, your father. So I'll always be second in her heart but at the moment, she still loves me. And she loves her two children as well."

"Now if your case, son, your're bitter because the girl who love dumped you. You don't know the reason why, you just know she did it. You two were happy correct?"

"Yeah." I said. "Maybe it was because the only one who knew was Baby Boy. We always fought in front of Pouge and Caleb to keep appearances, but when we were alone or with Baby Boy, we still fought, but it was playfully."

"She dumped you in September right?"

"Yeah. Just adter the party at the Dells."

"Was she there?"

"No."

"Did something happen that night?" he asked me. I thought about it for a second. We had used for the hell of it, met Sarah and Chase...

"A kid died that night. The cops say it was from overdose but it wasn't. Chase killed him." I said.

"Maybe Bella did it to protect you and her from Chase." Taylor said. "She always has been a kind soul."

"Yeah you're right."

"Now, I have one more question for you." I laughed slightly. "How much do you love Bella?"

"I..."

"Reid, you're back!" We both turned to see my little sister Eilonwy, or Lonny for short. She ran up to me and hugged me. I smiled down at her. "Reid where were you? You didn't come home and the school called saying you were absent all day."

"I took a ride down to Forks to pick up Bella." I said lazily. Lonny, for some reason, never liked Bella. She used too, but when me and Bella started play fighting, she started to dislike her. I saw now, because Lonny's blue eyes turned hard with hate. "Lon, don't. She had to come back."

"Did she say anything to you?"

"Nope."

"Good." she smiled. "Hi Taylor," she said. Taylor smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Well I'm gonna crash. Lonny can you wake me up at seven forty-five?" I annouced.

"Nicky's?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah."

"Can I come?" Eilonwy pleaded.

"No. I told you not until you're thriteen. You can wait another month right?"

"Okay. But at least we both get the power then right?" she asked. I smiled, both our birthdays were in March. Lonny's was the second week and mine was the week after. I sighed. Did I really want to ascend now? Chase would be coming after me next.

"Yeah." I said then walked upstairs to my room. As I laid there, I let my mind wonder back to when Bella had broken up with me. I remember her calling me on my cell phone and telling me to come outside the dorms. Which was odd, seeing as how she lived with Caleb and his mom. When I got out there, I didn't hesitate to kiss her but she pushed be away and looked at him with a somewhat cold look.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She didn't hesitate to tell me either. "I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore." her voice had that tone, the same as Caleb's when he was telling us something important. Her eyes were serious and so was her pose. "I'm tried of keeping what we had a secret."

"Bella," I had found my voice finally. "What are you talking about? Just a few hours ago you were happy to be with me. You were happy to called my girlfriend and you didn't care if we fought in front of your brother and the others. You were...just so happy."

"Reid," she said. "What we had. And what we did, all of it, was a lie. We never loved each other and you know it." No. It was real. Because I looked at you as if you were the only thing in the world to me. She turned to leave and I grabbed her hand and turned her around. I cupped her face and looked at her. She looked like she was about to cry. She shuddered lightly before I saw control return to her eyes. "Let me go, Reid."

"Just..."I whispered. My voice was cracking, I knew, but I needed to do this. This one last act. "Just let me do this one last thing." I told her and brushed my lips against hers. But then she had to do it, she had to let out a sound. And I lost it, I kissed her again. This time it was more passionate, more loving. I needed her to see I still loved her.

She broke it and stepped away from me. "You can't change my mind." she told me.

"Bella..."

"Love makes us liars.*" she told me and then turned her back on me. "Goodbye Reid." And as she left, my light did too. Everything around me crumpled and I was left standing in the dark.

I opened my eyes and looked down at my vibrating cell phone. It was a text from Baby Boy

_After the swim meet next week, when we go to Nicky's, I have to tell you something. Okay?_

I texted him back and shut off my phone before closing my eyes, letting sleep take over me.

* * *

**Tyler's POV **

Nicky's had turned out to be a good night. Well, at least I'm thinking so far. No Aaron yet and Bella had been spending time with Pogue and Caleb, watching them play fooseball while me and Reid played some pool.

"So," Reid said. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"Reid, I told you, next week after the swim meet." I said. He grinned and I turned my head away, holding back a laugh. He was so stubborn. But...that's what i loved about him. I shook my head. What was I thinking? Of course I loved Reid, like a brother. Didn't I?

"Hey boys." We both looked up to see Bella. "Hey Garwin, mind if steal Baby Boy for a few?"

"Sure," he told her. I could heard the forced loathing in his voice. He was trying so hard to hate her for dumping him like that. And only me and Bella knew the real reason why she had done it. To protect him for Chase. "Just don't go making out, got it?"

"Jealous?"

"Like Hell I'd be." he told her. I took Bella's hand and led her away from the pool table and outside. Bella leaned against the wall in a dark blue jean jacket, a wash-green shirt that said 'Witches Coven' written across and dark blue skinny jeans and Chucks. Her hair was loose as always and fell over her eyes.

"You look beautiful." I said with a smile.

"Baby Boy," she said with a laugh. "You always think I look beautiful."

"Because you are. And I can see why so many guys at Forks liked you." I told her with a smile. She rolled her eyes and looked up at the sky. "Hey Izzy, you remember that guy?"

"Which one?" she asked, looking at me. "There are millions of guys out there Tyler."

"That Edward Cullen guy." I saw her cringe. "Did you like him?"

"No." she told me. She sat down next to me on the steps and resumed looking up at the sky. "I mean, yeah he was good looking, but I wasn't into him. And I never knew him too well, besides the fact that he's a vampire and is freaked out by me." she chuckled. "No, I like someone else."

"Reid?"

"Damn it." she told me. "But I'm not the only one. Don't you have a crush on Reid?"

"No." I said. "Reid's my best friend. And he's like a broher to me. I can't be in love with him."

"But when we were younger, you started to hate me. Because Reid was so protective of me." she told me. I sighed, man there was no getting around her. She caught things faster than any of the guys did. Maybe it was because she was a girl. "So fess up. Do you love Reid?"

"I like him." I admitted.

"Romantically?" she seemed eager.

"No. I admire him." I said, feeling a blush come across my cheeks. "I'm not in love with Reid." I assured her. "It would be weird."

"Okay," she said. "I'll let it go." then she stood up and walked into Nicky's. I followed after her and as I made my way back to the pool table, I bumped into someone. "Sorry." I said.

"Tyler," I looked up to see Lucas staring at me. He smiled. "I knew it, I knew I'd find you here."

"All of us?" I asked.

"No," he said with a smile. "Just you. I was just curious as to why you didn't have someone you like."

"What do you mean?" I asked. He smiled again and looked around for a moment before looking at me with green eyes. Wait, weren't his eyes blue just minute ago? "What are you?" I asked again.

"I'm a Guardian. We're quite rare. My friend Alexander is one, and he changed me. Think of it as how a vampire changes a human. Only difference is," he paused and leaned into my ear. "With us, it's more addicting. And sooner or later, we crave something."

"What?"

"It depends. It can be blood, money, power, sex. Or just..." he stopped and looked into my eyes. "A person in gerenal."

"So what does this have to do with me?"

"Like I told you, we crave something." I tensed, feeling his hand on my arm. "And we usually don't have to use force to take it. So answer my question. Do you love someone? Bella perhaps?"

I pulled my hand away. "Look I'm not into Bells like that. We're just friends." I told him and walked back over to the pool table. I saw Aaron and his goons were messing with Reid and Bella. I frowned and walked up to them.

"This it the blonde?" I stopped and spun around. Lucas was looking at me with a strange look in his eyes. His green eyes were darker. But why? "Do you want him?"

"I'm not into anyone." I told him. I wasn't in love with Bella. She loved Reid. And Reid...Reid loved Bella. And not me....Why is my chest to tight all of a sudden? "Just go away Lucas." I told him. He lifted my chin and looked at me.

"I can't do that." he whispered before placing his lips to mine. I froze and he wrap an arm around me, deeping the kiss. I felt tears come to my eyes. This wasn't what I wanted. I shut my eyes and soon I saw Reid and I relaxed. It wasn't Lucas I wanted. I... I wanted...

I wanted Reid.

But I couldn't have him.


	5. Screwed Over

5. Screwed Over

**Bella's POV**

Tyler hadn't spoken to anyone since the incident at Nicky's with Lucas. Abbot's dumb ass seemed to enjoy teasing him about it. He called Tyler so many names until Tyler snapped one day and used on him, setting his jacket on fire. Reid and I had been trying to get him to open up he wouldn't. He was turned off. I sighed and looked around my Bio class. All this stuff I already knew and it was pointless in trying to even act like I didn't know it. I just took notes and didn't bother to point out his flaws; it would only cause more trouble for us.

After Bio, I walked over to the pool. The boys would be practicing for the swim meet on Friday. I smiled. I missed watching them practice. As I turned the corner I felt my heart stop. I was dreaming, I had to be dreaming.

"Bella!" I felt cold arms wrap around me and I saw ink black hair. "Oh, you do smell good. Edward was right."

"Am I dreaming?" I asked.

"Alice." Nope, it's a nightmare. Why? Because Edward Cullen is here. With Jess and Angela. Wait, what? Alice seemed to have sensed my discomfort and let out just in time for me to get tackled by my two friends.

"I can't believe you lied to us." Jessica said. "You never told us you had a brother and you surely didn't tell us Tyler was on the swim team. Or that you guys went to Spencer Academy." Still a chatterbox. And still with a crush on Tyler. "Where is he anyway?"

"Practicing." I said. "Can you get off, I can't breathe."

"Sorry." they chorused and helped me up.

"So Bella," Angela started. "Anything new happen while we were away?"

No Chase sightings, just Eilonwy giving me the evil eye, Tyler being confused as hell, Reid and I avoiding each other and Caleb trying to get me into a good college. "Nope." I told them. Sure it was a lie but hey, I gotta lie.

"Bella, dear!" I gasped, feeling arms around me, again. This time, it was Reid's mom, Meredith. She looked so much like her two children, blonde and blue eyed. But Reid had more his father in him and--stop thinking about him, Bella. Meredith smiled and kissed my forehead. "Evelyn just told me you were back. To think Reid didn't tell me his old friend was back in town. How was Forks?"

"Good." I told her. I turned to the others. "These are my friends from Forks High School."

"Hi, I'm Angela."

"Jessica."

"Alice Cullen and this is my brother Edward." I know Meredith said she was 'immune' to cute younger boys, but the look in her eyes told me she was already into Edward. I rolled my eyes and tapped her shoulder.

"Don't." I whispered into her ear. "He's way older than you."

"I just think he's cute. Right Lonny?" I then took note that Eilonwy was there, looking at me with a somewhat annoyed look. It wasn't fully an evil eye stare. She just nodded to her mother's question and then walked up to me.

"You're back."

"Yeah."

"You should have stayed in Forks." she muttered. "Reid was doing fine without you."

I winched. "Sorry, but I had to come back, Lonny." I told her then turned to Meredith. "Were you on your way to the pool?"

"Yes."

"Cool. We can all go." I said.

---

I wasn't sure what to feel. Shock maybe. Lucas was there waiting for us, with Edward and Alice's 'mom', Esme. Meredith was in complete shock until I told her they were adopted. "Where's Taylor?" I asked.

"He's working at home. He sends Reid and the boys their best."

"That's sweet," I commented.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

_Gypsy Woman. _I turned my head to Eilonwy, who had an ipod in her ears. She had though the name and soon I could hear some of the lyrics.

_This is a favorite game to play  
She's got you stumbling  
Talks with a grin  
Cause she's got no shame  
Enjoy the fame  
Bringing down the family name_

I arched an eyebrow at the image that came to her mind. It was Bella, only younger. About fifteen. She was laughing with Reid, their eyes showing a love so tender it caused jealousy to burn in my veins again. Another image crossed her mind, it was Bella and Reid, sitting on a bed, laughing about an argument they had. Reid then kissed her. I bit my lips and turned my head away. Eilonwy seemed to have seen me turn my head.

_What's his deal? He gets mad whenever Mom talks to that girl about her so called friendship with Reid. More like a false love. She was just using him. _

Why did she think that way about Bella? And was she just using Reid?

"Mind if I sit next to you Edward?" I heard a voice. A really annoying voice that seemed to enjoy bugging me. Lucas Adams smiled at us.

"Sure Lucas." I muttered. He took a seat next to me.

"Hello Edward."

"Lucas." I managed to get through gritted teeth. Why was he so troublesome?

"So, Bella, who are your friends?" Lucas asked, looking at the others. Bella smiled and she gestured her hand to the first person next to her, Meredith.

"This is Meredith Garwin, she's the mother of my friend Reid." I saw her winch lightly. "The other blonde girl next to her is her daughter Eilonwy." Eilonwy waved, not paying attention. "And that's Ang and Jessica."

"Angela Weber." Angela said with a smile and shook Lucas's hand.

"Jessica Stanley."

"I'm Lucas Adams. Pleased to meet you." he smiled. Jessica nodded and turned to Bella. I saw Lucas's eyes narrow when Tyler's name came up in their conversation. I didn't need to read his mind to know he felt. He was jealous, but not too much. Something had happened. And Tyler had been apart of it.

* * *

**Lucas's POV**

"So Bella, had Tyler talked about me?" I heard Jessica ask. I bit my lip and my eyes narrowed. So she liked him?

"Uh," Bella shot me a look and then looked at Jessica again. "Not recently. He's been so busy with school."

"But he does talk about me right?"

"Why would he talk about you?" The words left my mouth before I could stop myself.

"Excuse me?" Jessica asked, looking at me with curious blue eyes.

"Sorry, I tend to speak my mind when I feel like it." I said.

"Whatever," she said. I rolled my eyes. What a complete and total bitch. She actually thought Tyler had her on his mind. It almost made me gag at the very idea. But then again, I was being possesive. I still needed to apologize for kissing him like that. Besides, he was into Reid. I glanced over at Bella. She was in love with Reid. So why wasn't she jealous?

"Bella may I speak with you outside for a moment?" I asked. She nodded and we walked outside. I could feel Edward's jealous gaze on me as we left. Once we were out of the gym I looked Bella straight in the eye. "Do you love Reid?"

"Of course I do." she said. "But, I don't want to put him in danger, so I've been trying to avoid showing any loving feelings for him."

"Love is something strong Bella. You protect and watch over it," I told her. "And if you're not careful, you'll loose the person you love to another. It might be painful but I know you don't want it." I touched her cheek. "You love and care for all of them."

"They're my brothers."

"But Reid is the one your heart wants." I told her. Her deep brown eyes looked up at me. "Tell me, are you jealous that Tyler loves Reid?"

"No," she said. "I can never be jealous of Tyler. Besides," she said. "He's only a bit scared."

"Scared?"

"He's scared that if he tells Reid he loves him, he'll loose the friendship they have." Bella's voice was soft and pure. "He never wants to harm anyone until it's called for, he'll only protect." she said and looked at me.

"You have a kind heart," I said. I planted a small kiss on her forehead, a sign of friendship. "Can you tell him," I was referring to Tyler now. "Tell him I'm sorry for the kiss. I just wanted to kiss him so badly."

"I'll tell him."

"I'll see you around school okay?"

"Okay." Bella said. As I walked off, I could only think of one thing. I was completely screwed over.

* * *

**To answer any of your questions on Tyler's sexuality, he's bisexual, he dated a girl in his science class in the eight grade and even kissed Bella once when they were thirteen (an experiment). And Lucas is bisexual as well and not a bad guy!**

**Next chapter, you'll see a whole new side to Lucas and some Bella/Reid fluff! **


	6. Confessions

6. Confessions

**Alice's POV**

It was coming. It was coming around fast! My vision was going to come true, it hadn't changed and it wasn't going to change for a while. For the past three weeks I've been waiting for the damn thing to happen but it hasn't.

"Stop it," Edward told me as we sat in the trees above Spencer Academy. He was rubbing his temples in annoyance from my thoughts. "As if the students' thoughts weren't annoying me, yours are making my headache worse Alice."

I stuck my tongue out at him and looked down to see Bella walking to class by herself, well not completely, she had Aaron's odd 'girlfriend' Kira tailing behind her, obviously taunting her for some odd reason.

"So you ran away from home?" Kira asked. She had been asking Bella why she had left school and suddenly decided to come back. "Or did you commit a crime?" Bella didn't answer her; she just kept walking, ignoring her. And she was really good at it.

"Oh I get it," Kira said, "You and Chase were together until he came here, so you packed up and left. And now that he's gone, you came back?" Still no answer. "Hey I'm talking to--" she cut off when she was suddenly hit in the face by a locker door and hit the floor with a painful thud and a broken nose. Bella was smirking, her eyes fading from black to brown.

I glanced over at Edward, who was smiling. I sighed and turned my head back to the small fleeting figure that was Bella Danvers. I knew it was going to happen. And it was going to happen before school lets out.

Edward is going to tell Bella he loves her.

**

* * *

**

**Lucas's POV**

Maybe my head was hurting from all the damn dodge balls thrown at me. Or maybe it was hurting because I had forced it to hurt so that I could get away from Tyler. He had been trying to talk to me for the past three weeks, ever since Bella told him I was sorry. And every time those baby blue eyes of his looked at me, my heart stopped and my stomach was filled up with butterflies.

"I'm so falling for him," I muttered and closed the door to my single dorm room and reached down my school vest and pulled it off I tossed it into a pile of clothes I would washing soon. As I began to undo the buttons on my shirt, my mind went to Tyler.

What was it that I liked so much about him? His hair? (I really wanna run my fingers through those brown locks of his), his smile, (which was killer hot), or maybe it was his eyes. I shuddered with excitement at the thought of his eyes. I unbuttoned another button and sighed. Why was he so damn hot?

As I pulled my shirt off, I heard the door open and turned around to see the very person who plagued my thoughts. Tyler Simms, whose eyes were wide with shock and before I knew it, I was screaming my head off.

"Get out! Get out right now!"

* * *

**Tyler's POV**

I was gonna do it. I was gonna apologize to Lucas and try to be his friend. After all, he and Izzy had been friends for a while now, hanging out, until me and Reid came along, and Lucas would book and steal a small glance at me while doing so. During gym, where we had to swim, he'd sit out, saying he wasn't feeling well and he had a small condition (Aaron said he had a small dick, which I'm sure Aaron has instead) but whenever I'd get out the water, he's hide face or have a darker look in his eyes.

I shuddered at the memory of the kiss at Nicky's but shook it off. I had to talk to him and I was happy I had a free period, which I shared with Bella, Reid and Lucas. I found Lucas's room and took a deep breath before I opened the door and walked in.

Holy shit. And I say this for a good reason.

A girl had just taken off her shirt, and I caught a good view of her breasts from the side when she turned around, I saw the most alluring deep green eyes that widened with fright. Her hair ended just above her shoulders and was dark brown. She was beautiful and one word came to my mind.

Temptress.

Suddenly, she was screaming. Even her scream heavenly. Wait, what the hell am I thinking!?

"Get out! Get out right now!" she screamed and reached for the thing closest to her, an alarm clock, and chucked it at me. I used quickly, making it the wall and not me. "Get out right now, you pervert!"

"Sorry!" I yelled bolted down the hallway. I can't believe I had just seen a girl undressing in Lucas's room. And come to think of it, where was Lucas? And was that girl wearing pants?

* * *

**Lucas's POV**

He had seen me...

He had seen me undressing...as a girl! God I hated that damn shape shifting ability. Hell it for me, it wasn't an ability, more of a curse! I change when I feel too affectionate or if my heart rate zooms up. And apparently, I had changed when I was daydreaming about Tyler.

I sighed and walking into my bathroom and looked in the mirror. He had seen me as a girl. I walked over to the shower and turned it on.

Maybe a cold shower would help me.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I sat on the grass, looking up at the sky as the grey clouds rolled by. It reminded me of Forks. The small rainy town in which I had lived with the man who was best friends with my mom and still in love with his ex-wife. Where I met a coven of vampires and were I also got more attention than I did here. Unwanted attention. And it seemed Mike still had a crush on me. And Jake too, from the email Charlie had sent me.

"Bella," I looked over at Edward, who had suddenly appeared due to his vampire speed. "How are you?"

"Fine," I said with a shrug. "Why?"

"Just curious." he said. "You have a very...private mind."

"Oh, so that's what you're pissed off about?" I asked. "You've been mad at me because you couldn't read my mind."

He shook his head. "That's not just it. It's you completely. Your mind is something I can't read, your blood is something I want but can't have." he looked at me now, those topaz eyes just a shade darker. I gulped down the thump in my throat. "You've...amazed me ever since the day you showed up in Forks, to when your eyes turned black and when you fought off Chase. And even now, Bella, you still amaze me."

Why was he so close? His breath, which was sweet and it made me dizzy, was soft against my face. "Edward," I managed to breathe out after a good three seconds of being lost in his eyes. I backed away; slightly embarrassed that he was so close to me. "What is it you want to say to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have a look on your face. A look that tells me you're really trying to get the words out. So just say it." I said looking at him. Then I felt it. His cold lips, pressed against mine and his arm went around my waist. I didn't hesitate. I used to push him off me. He looked at me in shock. "Don't. Ever. Kiss. Me. Again." I said, not even recognizing my voice. Then I calmed down. "Edward, look, I love you, yes, but as a friend. I...can't love you the way you want because I..."

"You love him." he said and stood up. I saw the hurt in his eyes and felt guilt build up inside of me. "Bella, I'm sorry I forced myself on you. And to be truthful, I didn't feel anything when I kissed you. I thought I'd fill something, but I didn't. It was just...nothing." I watched as he turned away to leave. "Tell him how you really feel Bella, or you'll loose him."

Then he was gone. I reached for my bag and got up. He said to tell him how I feel. Well then, maybe I would.

Without hesitation, I took off for Reid's dorm room.

* * *

**Tyler's POV**

My heart beat had calmed down some as I walked to my room. As I rounded the corner, I bumped into Izzy. Her lips were somewhat swollen. Did someone kiss her? I shook my head and helped her up. "You alright?" I asked, helping her up. Her brown eyes were filled with an emotion I knew too well.

Love.

"So" I said with a grin, "You're finally going to tell him you still love him?"

"Yeah."

I took her hand and knocked on my room door. "Yeah?" It was Reid's voice.

"It's Tyler." I said then backed away so Bella could step forward. As I rounded the corner, I saw Reid appear in the doorway.

"Baby Girl?"

"Hey," she said and blushed. Why was she blushing? "Um, are you busy?"

"Kinda." he muttered and turned his head inside the room.

"Oh," her voice was somewhat off. "I'll just make this brief than."

A silence formed between then and I bit back the urge to yell at them. They were in love, so why were they taking so damn long to tell each other their real feelings? It was really, and I mean really, annoying. I glanced down at my watch and then turned to them again. I saw Bella get ready to open her mouth when another voice suddenly came from the room.

"Reid?" To mine, and Bella's, shock, it was Kira's voice. What the hell? Bella looked like she had been stabbed in the heart. What the hell Reid? Then she bowed her head, her bangs falling over her eyes.

"Bells," Reid started.

"Don't." her voice was almost dead. "Just don't." she whispered and backed away from the doorframe. "I'm sorry for interrupting your sex session with her. You've obviously moved on." she said and walked away.

"Bella." he called. I hissed when I felt Bella use. The glass window next to me shattered into a million pieces. As she rounded the corner, she didn't bother to look at me as she spoke.

"I'm an idiot." then she took off running, but I could see the tears in her eyes. I growled and walked up the room and opened it just to see Kira push Reid down on his bed. Anger boiled up inside of me. Before I knew it, my hand was in Kira's hair and I shoved her across the room.

"What the hell?" she yelled.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. This. Room." I said each word with venom. My blood was boiling and my knuckles were white from resisting the urge to use on her. She looked pretty scared. "I'm fucking serious, you little slut. GET THE HELL OUT THIS ROOM!"

She ran out, grabbing her jacket when she did. I turned back to Reid and just looked at him. "Baby boy, I didn't..." I punched him, hard. "What the hell man!?" I hit him again and again. Why the hell did he do that? Why did he have to hurt her?

"Are you fucking stupid?" I asked him. "Do you have any idea how much you hurt her!?"

"It wasn't my fault!" he yelled. "Kira had caught me while I was undressing and apparently thought she could score with me. I didn't now you and Bella were gonna just show up. I had managed to her to go into the damn bathroom just in time. But..." he cut off. "I never met to hurt her. I..."

"You idiot." I whispered. "You're fucking blind everyone's feelings!" I cursed myself the moment those words left my mouth because now Reid was looking at me. His blue eyes bore into mine, but...I couldn't feel my heart slamming against my chest like it used to. I sighed. It was now or never. "Bella wasn't the only one who loved you Reid. I did too. I loved you but I knew you loved her. And you still love her. When I look at you two, I see a love that's stronger than Caleb and Sarah's, that's filled with devotion, and that's stronger than Pouge and Kate's. You're just scared to tell her you love her. You're afraid she'll..."

"She already does." Reid said and stood up. "But I'm going to make it right." I watched him put on a shirt and shook my head. He was really determined to show her he loved her. He placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked at him. "Thanks for the punches. And I'm sorry I can't feel the same way you do" he told me.

Then he was gone. I stood there in my room and sighed. "It's alright. I don't love you like that anymore." I said.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

It hurt. It hurt so badly. I leaned against the wall of the school dorms, the tears burning my eyes. Then they were falling uncontrollably. God I was stupid. So far damn stupid to believe that he could still love me. God I was a fucking idiot!

"Bells?" I didn't look up at him. I couldn't. It would hurt too much to look up at him. I felt his hand on my cheek, his fingers were like ice from the cold air and I saw he wasn't wearing his gloves. I shut my eyes as he lifted my face. I wouldn't look at him, I reminded myself. "Bella..."

"Go away."

"Can't you look at me?" He whispered the words against the rain. The rain I had caused. Whenever I was sad or extremely angry, my powers would make me take control of the weather. And right now, the rain wasn't really helping me. "Please."

His voice was soft and it sounded like he was about to cry. I opened my eyes to see his eyes, his wonderful icy blue eyes, wet with unshed tears. I reached out and ran my fingers through his wet blond hair and let it fall to his cheek. He was angel. An angel with a devil's personality around the others. "I hurt you." he whispered into my hand, which he had taken from his cheek and kissed the inside of my hand. "I hurt you and I don't expect you to forgive me."

I didn't say anything. What was there to say?

"But," he whispered. "After getting some sense knocked into me, literally, I've decided to tell you something." he leaned in close. "I love you. I've always loved you. From the day you left to the day you came back, I've always loved you. And I know you deserve a prince on a white horse instead of me, especially after you caught me with Kira, which I swear was nothing, but I will always love you, Isabella Marie Danvers. And I was given a chose, I would die for you. No questions asked." he told me and planted a soft kiss on my cheek. He backed away to leave when my senses screamed to life.

I grabbed him, and he turned around. My hands cupped his face and I slammed my lips against his. He responded by taking control and pinning me to the wall of the school, his hands holding my face as mine went back to his hair. I had missed this, I had missed him. He pressed his body against mine, neither of us needing air at the moment. A few moments later, he pulled away from me, and breathed deeply. "I love you." I said. "And I don't want to lose you ever again."

"You won't lose me Bella." he said and rested his forehead against mine. "I wouldn't dream of giving up on you. Ever" then he kissed me again. This one was more loving and I closed my eyes, letting him kiss me. I didn't want this to end.

"Reid, get your lips off my sister." My eyes shot open when I heard Caleb's voice. Reid pulled away from the kiss again and we both saw Caleb, Pouge, Sarah and Kate. All but Caleb had a somewhat shocked expression on their faces. "And your hands too."

"Caleb." I said. "I'm not a little girl anymore."

"Bella," Caleb said. "Stay out of this."

"Look Caleb," Reid said. "I love your sister. I always have. And you can bet I won't hurt her. I haven't in the past."

"In the past?" Pogue asked.

"Bella and I dated up until September of this year." Reid said. "You just didn't know about it." Then he saw on the floor from a shock wave. I glared at my brother, whose eyes were black. I saw him about use again when I got in front of Reid, my arms out.

"Don't you dare, Caleb." I said darkly.

"Bella move."

"I won't." I said. Our eyes locked for what seemed like forever until Caleb sighed in defeat. I bent down and helped Reid up. "Are you okay?" I asked him, worry in my voice. He nodded and placed a small kiss on my forehead. I turned to Caleb.

"Reid," he said. "If you hurt her, you're dead."

"Right, oh fearless leader." Reid said and saluted. He turned to me when Caleb and the others started off to class. He reached and took my hand. "Is my girlfriend ready to get to class?" he asked me. I smiled and kissed him again.

"Yeah." I said. "But really, I think that him using on you was over the top."

"Nothing ever to unexpected with Caleb." he told me and we took off class.

* * *

**In the next chapter of DoI, Jake joins the cast! Chase returns...(insert boos here). Also, Eilonwy's back and just how will she take the news that her brother's dating Bella? Review, people. Review. **

**I only a week left till school. *cries***


	7. Imprint

Please note that this chapter will be Reid, some Bella, Eilonwy and Jacob's POVs.

* * *

7. The Imprint

**Reid's POV**

I smiled down at Bella as she slept. My mom had been nice enough to let Bella spend the next two weeks with us, since her mom would be out of town. Without thinking, I placed my hand on her cheek, causing her to stir a bit.

"Reid..." she sleep talked. It was cute. "I love you."

I placed a small kiss on her forehead. "I love you too, Bella." I told her and turned off the lights to the bedroom and left so that she could sleep without any interruptions. I turned down the hallway to see Lonny sitting on the floor. "Lon?"

She looked at me. "How long is she staying here?"

"Two weeks."

"I don't want her here for my birthday." she stated and stood up. "I just want us, our family."

"Eilonwy," I said. "Caleb and the others are our family too. So is Bella."

"But I don't want _her_ here for my birthday." her blue eyes held the blooming fire of her awakening powers. With only a week left, she would just a taste of the power. And I don't know what she'll do with it. She sighed and walked off.

What was wrong with her? She used to like Bella, sort of. She had just cut off all ties to Bella when she comforted me after Dad's death. I sighed and walked down the hall to my room, I needed some sleep.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Cooking with Taylor had been fun. For dinner, we had made steak, baked potatoes with butter, and some streamed vegetables. Meredith had complimented us on the cooking, saying it was delicious.

"Thank you." I said with a small smile. I felt Reid squeeze my hand under the table and turned to him. "What did you think?"

"I loved it. You're a really good cook Bella." he told me with a breathtaking smile. I blushed and turned to Eilonwy, but she was gone. Where did she go so fast? "Lonny went to do her homework." he told me.

"Oh." I said.

"Bella, if I might say," Taylor said with a smile. "You are going to be a perfect wife. Don't you think so Reid?" he asked his stepson, "I mean, with the strong tension of love in the air, we might have a wedding in a few years. Say after college?"

"Taylor," Meredith said with a soft giggle. "Reid and Bella are bit too young to be thinking about marriage."

"But they are dating." he pointed out. Reid and I both stiffened. How did he know? "By your shocked faces, I take it you didn't expect me to see that you two were dating again."

"Again?" Meredith asked. "Reid, what's the meaning of this?"

"Bella and I dated when she was a freshman in high school," Reid said and turned to me. "We'd been for two years when she dumped me last September."

"I did to protect you." I said. "Chase meant business. And I had a feeling he's take us down one by one. So I told my mom to send me somewhere safe and she sent me to Forks," I saw the somewhat hurt in Reid's eyes. "I didn't want you to get hurt. You or the others, but apparently Pogue, Kate and Sarah got pulled into Chase's plan."

"So you broke up with me to make sure Chase didn't hurt me." he said with a smile. He placed a kiss on my forehead. "You're too sweet, babe."

"Isabella dear," Meredith said. She stood up and hugged me. "Thank you so much for caring for Reid."

"No problem." I smiled. "I need to wash the dishes before I go to bed."

"Nonsense," Taylor said with a wave of his hand, "We'll clean up the kitchen. You go rest."

"Thank you." I blushed. "Good night."

"Good night Bella." the two adults said.

Reid kissed me, muttering goodnight against my lips as we parted. "I'll see you in the morning, okay love?"

"Okay." I said and walked upstairs to the guest room. When I opened, the door, it was dark. So I turned on the lights and my eyes widened. The room was completely trashed. The curtains were ripped and slashed, along with the bed covers. My things were scattered around the room and on the mirror, there was something written.

_Gypsy._

* * *

**Eilonwy's POV**

"Someone trashed your room?" I asked Bella as we ate breakfast that morning. She nodded. "That's horrible. Where did you sleep then?" On the couch hopefully.

"Reid let me crash in his room. He slept on the floor." she said. I turned my head to see Reid walking into the kitchen, his blonde hair a mess. "Morning, I hope you slept well."

"I did good. The floor and I were on good terms last night." he told her and leaned in to say something private in her ear. Her cheeks turned pink and I clutched my spoon, beyond pissed off. My body felt hot, not with a good emotion, more like with a negative one. "Lonny, you alright?" he asked me, leaning close to my face. "You look pretty mad. Something happen?"

"Just thinking about that stupid test I have today," I lied. I didn't have a test, more like a new student from the blasted town Bella had returned from. "Plus some new kid I have to show around school today."

"A new kid?" they chorused. It made me sick to my stomach when they laughed and then looked at me.

"Yeah, a new boy. Something Black. He just got transferred for fighting or something." I said. "He lived in Forks."

"Anyone you know?" Reid asked.

"You said Black," Bella said. "Jacob Black?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess," I said. "Do you know him? Maybe you can show him around."

"Lon, we have high school classes, not middle school ones." Reid said with a smirk.

"Yeah, but he's a freshman in high school. I don't know why they got me to do it." I said. I bit my lip when Reid kissed Bella's shoulder.

"Look at it this way Lonny," Bella said, "This way; you'll be getting ready for high school."

"True." Reid said then went to get some breakfast. "So Bella was Jacob ever this violent?" he asked, looking at her as he grabbed the skillet and some eggs. Bella shook her head and I rolled my eyes, "So why is he coming to Ipswich anyways?"

"I don't know. Charlie didn't send me an email. Eilonwy, could you bring Jake to us as lunch?"

"Sure." I said with a fake smile. The little bitch.

After breakfast, I walked upstairs to get my things for school. I was about to open the door when I heard them. Reid and that siren were talking.

"You didn't have to do that." she said.

"What, sleep on the floor?" he asked, he chuckled. "Bella, I wasn't about to let you sleep there. Besides, we didn't do anything."

"I know." she said. "But Caleb's going to be pissed off."

"Why?"

"Because I slept in your room. Even if we didn't do anything, he's still going to attack you." she said. I tuned the rest out. I couldn't take it anymore. Why did he have to fall in love with her? She was using him. I bet she was working Chase the whole time as well. She's pathetic.

"Bitch," I muttered.

"Such foul language for a girl so young," I turned around to see a male sitting on my bed. I growled. "The kitty has some claws I see."

"You're Chase."

"Bingo."

"Come to get your friend?" I asked.

"Friend?" he seemed confused. He then smiled. "Oh, you mean the girl? Don't worry, I'm not her friend. She's just as much my enemy as she is yours. Only, I don't want to kill her for taking my brother away from me." he said.

I narrowed my eyes. "What do you what?"

"You know, your brother-complex is really big." he said. "You're afraid that he'll forget you, like your mom did. Because he's in love with another girl, as he such be. After all, incest in a big no-no in the Covenant."

"I'm not in love with my brother."

"Sure you aren't." he laughed. "Oh, listen." he placed a hand to his ear. "It's quiet. What do you think their doing? Kissing? Touching? Looking lovingly into each other's eyes?" he asked me, and with every word, my anger deepened. "You say you don't love your brother, okay. But you don't wanna lose him. He's the only thing keeping your sanity on a string."

I flinch. "How did you..."

"Know that you were mental unstable? It's in your posture. And I must say, trashing Bella's room was really good. What did you use? A knife?"

"Yes." I muttered. I shook my head. "I have to go." I said.

"Remember, if you're not too careful, you'll lose him over your own actions, not hers." then he was gone.

* * *

**Jake's POV**

I groaned. This new school was just as boring and pushy as La Push. And it had the smell of bloodsuckers and something else. I looked up to see the Cullens, two of them. The pixie and the mind reader. They were walking together.

"Jacob Black?" I turned around and I thought I was hit by a truck. The girl in front of me had blonde hair and icy blue eyes. She wore the girl's uniform for Spencer but even in it she looked beautiful. I suddenly felt an urge to protect her, to want to hold her close to me.

Oh shit.

I just imprinted.

* * *

**Alright Jake!!!**

**I know, I know, Jake doesn't change until he's sixteen, but Seth was changed at fourteen, I think. But I don't wanna do that, so yes, I am mixing up the damn timeline. In the next chapter, you see into Eilonwy and Reid's past, Eilonwy's problems and Bella learns the truth about her father. Also...**

**The Volturi and the Cullen appear!!!**

**Read and Review. Oh yeah, here's the summary of my upcoming Vampire Academy and Twilight crossover, kinda based off the RxJ (Romeo x Juliet) anime.**

The Ozera family and the Cullen family where always at each other's throats. But one night, fourteen ago the Cullen family was slaughtered and the Ozera lived on their lands. Now fourteen years later, Renesmee, a young girl who masquerades as male, learns she is the heir to the Cullen House. But can she really draw a sword to the Ozera family? Especially her lover Christian? Fall into this tale of forbidden love, as two star crossed lovers explore the tests and trails of love and the prejudice of an evil monarch.

True love is something you do not regret.


	8. Losing you

8. Losing You

Reid's POV

Over the next few days, Lonny had become more clingy to me than usual. Normal it was just the usual 'I love you bro' and a five minute hug, but know, she wanted to go where me went, except Nicky's since she wasn't old enough. Jake had been giving me dark looks and Bella had found it all every amusing. And speaking of my girlfriend, she currently was pinned down beneath me on my bed, struggling to get me off her, but we couldn't use on each other, as part of the rules we had come up with.

"Give up yet?" I asked with a grin. Her brown eyes lit up with amusement and then she kicked me and before I knew it, my very hot girlfriend was leaning over me, her lips too close to mine, it was suddenly torture.

"Nope," she whispered, and I bit back on the moan I wanted to release. Though we hadn't had sex yet, she was making it hard for me to not want to take her right now. My folks were out on a date and Lonny was asleep in her room. And she could sleep through an earthquake and not know what happened. "Reid," she said and kissed my lips, teasing me, "I want to tell you something,"

"What?" I asked. She crawled off of me and off the bed. "Bells?"

"I...I wanna visit Charlie for a bit," she said and turned to me. "Is that alright?"

"Of course," I said and got up and kissed her forehead. "Does Caleb know?"

"I told him at lunch,"

I nodded.

"But I'll be back before Lonny's birthday, I promise," she said with a smile and kissed me. I only hoped she would, I couldn't bare loosing her again.

* * *

Eilonwy's POV

Only a few days left. Then I'd be able to use and Reid would finally start treating me like an adult, not a little kid. I couldn't wait! As I walked past Reid's room, I hear a laugh. It was that succubus's laugh and it made me sick to my stomach. I felt a spark of curiousity and placed my ear to the door.

"You're covered in scars," Bella said with a shock, "What happened?"

"I can't tell ya," Reid said, a smile in his voice, "I promised someone,"

I felt guilt wash over me. I knew where he had gotten those scars. I had given them to him when I was younger. I shook my head, I couldn't dwell on the past. I would just have to live in the present.

When I woke up the next morning, Reid was by himself when I got done stairs. He looked a bit tired but he was smiling. "Where's Bella?" I asked.

"She left," he told me and set his plate on the table. "Here you go,"

"This is mine?"

"Yeah. You remember our tradition, I treat you like a princess for the next three days until after your birthday." he told me. I smiled and nodded, remembering it now. He always did this and it always made me happy. As we drove to school, Reid decided to ask me. "Do you want Jake are your party?"

"I guess," I said. Jacob Black was a weird kid, he looked at me with love sick puppy eyes but whenever someone other boy, Reid or some kid, would say hello or even wave at me, he'd growl. He's so weird.

---

As my birthday grew near, Reid had kept his promise and treated me like a princess. My birthday arrived and I was still happy. That witch wasn't here and that made me happy. Nothing could ruin this birthday for me. Nothing at all.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Who was that? Reid walked over to the door and I followed him, I was curious to see who it was. When the door opened, I was shocked to see her.

Why was she back?

* * *

Bella's POV

I smiled seeing Reid open the door. I held out the gift I bought Elionwy for her birthday and he took it and placed it on the stand. He moved away for me to come in. "Hey there Lonny," I said to her. I took the gift and handed it to her but she didn't take it, she wasn't even looking at me. I sighed. "Alright kiddo," I said with a smile. "I'll go put it with your other gifts. Happy birthday." I told her and began to my way towards the living room.

"Get out..."

I stopped and turned around. Reid was looking at Elionwy as well. She had her back to us and she was looking at the door. "Get...out. Get out, get out. Get out. Get out. Get out. Get out!"

"Lonny?" I asked.

"GET OUT!GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE! " she yelled and turned around grabbing my wrist and she flung me into the door. I hissed lightly and pushed off the door, only to be slammed into the door again, this time I felt the knob jab into my back. "...him back. Give him back to me." Eilonwy said and looked up at me. "He's mine. He's mine," she whispered.

"Lonny?" I asked. "What are you talking about?"

Her eyes flashed a color I knew too well. Black. "SHUT UP YOU SUCCUBUS!" she screamed. I gasped, feeling something begin to crush my heart.

"Lonny!" Reid yelled and grabbed her. He pulled her off of me. "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Let me go!"

"What's going on?" I heard a voice. It sounded like Caleb.

"Lony," Reid said. He sounded like he struggling to hold on to Elionwy.

"You...YOU NEED TO DIE!" Elinwy shouted and the pain in my chest increased.

"Elionwy!" it was Reid who yelled.

* * *

Caleb's POV

I watched as Elionwy's eyes turned blue again at the sound of Reid's voice. She stepped out of Reid's embrace and looked at Bella, who had paled and was breathing. I rushed over to my sister and took her hand. She had a low pulse, barely faint.

"Reid, call an ambulence!" I yelled.

"What?"

"Bella's heartbeat...it's almost gone." I told him. He rushed past Elionwy who was smiling at the sight of Bella in pain. The smile was twisted and her eyes showed a side of Eilonwy I had never seen. Pure insanity. She shook lightly before she began to laugh. "What's so funny Eilowny?"

"She's going to die..." she whispered. "I can't wait for her to die. It'll be..." she couldn't finish because she was laughing again.

When we got to the hosptial Bella was put in intensive care. No one asked what happened to her. Reid was a mess, he looked like he was going to be sick. Eilonwy walked over to Reid, hoping to hold his hand but he stood up and walked over to me. I had told him what Eilonwy had said. Elionwy looked hurt and didn't understand.

"What's with her?" I asked.

"Eilonwy is crazy," Reid told me.

"Reid you don't mean that."

"I mean it Caleb. She's unstable. I don't even know why they didn't lock her up in the madhouse."

"What do you mean?"

"You remember when my dad died?"

"Yeah?"

"Lonny began to loss it. Not only had my dad died, but her friend had been found murdered a day after. She lost the will to live and fell into a coma. I blamed myself for all of it, hoping it would work and it did, but in a bad way. She tried to kill me, more than once. It wasn't until a few years ago that my mom said it was someone else's fault my dad and her friend died. She stopped attacking me, stopped destorying everything precious to me and started trailing behind me like a lost puppy. But she became possessive when Bella and I started showing interest in each other. When Bella left, she was happy. But when she came back...I never expected this to happen." Reid told me.

"Eilonwy had a mental disorder?" I asked.

"A big one. She'd been put on meds for a two years but she never took them until she started trailing me. I think she forgot to take them today." Reid told me again.

Suddenly a few doctors began rushing past us to Bella's room. Reid and I rushed there too, only to find a doctor pulling Eilonwy off of an unconcious Bella. In Eilonwy's was a knife, her eyes were insane and she lashed like a wild animal screaming for them to let her go. "She had to die! I can't be happy until she's dead!"

Reid walked over to them and did something I never thought he's do. He slapped his own sister. Eilonwy looked hurt. "Reid?" she asked.

"You're insane," he said. "You're completely insane." than he turned to the doctors. "Get Bella to another room please. One were only a few people can see her."

The doctors nodded and left, taking Bella with her, wheeling her out. Eilonwy was released and she sank to the floor, her hand going to the spot were Reid had slapped her.

I watched Eilonwy with sad eyes. "I didn't want to lose him. Not to her," she whispered.


	9. Untitled

**I'm alive! **This chapter is the first DoI chapter in five months. So in honor of Eclipse and The Last Airbender, both out this week, here is a new chapter of Daughter of Ipswich!

* * *

9. Untitled

Bella's POV

It had been a week since I had been released from the hospital and ever since Reid, Caleb and Pouge had been watching over me like hawks. It was comforting but creepy to know they cared but I hadn't been able to go anywhere without one of them trailing behind me. So currently, I was with Tyler, who hadn't been anywhere for a week and I was in a way happy for him. So we were sitting out on the grass, looking at the sky.

"Where have you been?" I questioned.

"Around," Tyler laughed.

"Come on Ty," I said sitting up. "Where have you been?"

"Alright, alright." Tyler smiled and sat up, his cheek tinted pink. "Promise you won't tell the others?"

"Promise," I smiled.

"Lucas and I have been hanging out," he blushed deeply.

"Life friends?" I asked.

"No," he blushed even more until he was beet red. "More like boyfriends."

I paused before tackling him to the ground. "Tyler that's great! When did it happen?"

He blushed even more. "Um," he paused. "Just after you were put in the hospital. We had a study session which ended up in a us making out. And it was...I can't begin to explain how good a kisser he is Bella. I feel high after he kisses me."

"I can tell," I laughed at his face. "You look like you're drunk off of him right now. I guess talking about him makes you even higher. He's your drug."

"And Reid's yours." Tyler grinned at me. We shared a laugh before Tyle suddenly got serious. "Has Eilonwy tried anything?"

"No," I answered. "Not on me anyways. She comes to Reid's dorm room now. Trying to get him to move back in."

After Eilonwy's breakdown, Reid moved into the dorms, he only came home when Eilonwy wasn't there, which was quite rare. Taylor had called him once when Eilonwy had broken down again after telling her and Meredith that he had come to visit. Reid just couldn't let it go that his sister tired to kill me. I couldn't either, but I wasn't avoiding her like the plague, she was doing that to me. I on the other hand was trying to give her a piece of my mind.

My phone went off suddenly and I looked down at the text. It was from Reid, telling me to come to his room. I didn't know what it was about but okay. I excused myself from Tyler, teasing him about not letting his cherry pop just yet, and rushed off to Reid's room. I knocked on the door and was shocked when Reid opened it and kissed me. He pulled me inside without breaking the kiss and I kissed him back, threading my fingers through his hair, which was soft and silky to the touch.

He pulled away first and laughed warmly. "I missed you babe," he whispered, looking me in the eyes. He placed another kiss on my lips, this one softer.

"So why'd you text me?"

"Well," he smiled and leaned in, whispering what he had in mind for why he texted me. I blushed deeply and looked at him. "Just what I thought. But only if you want to."

"Garwin," I sighed. "No. I'm not sleeping with you."

"Damn it," he sighed. "Please?"

"Hell no," I said. "and that's final."

"I love you."

"I love you too, but this has nothing to do with love. It had to do with you trying to get in my pants."

"Damn it," he sighed and fell on the bed.

* * *

Tyler's POV

I walked down the hall towards my room when someone grabbed me. I struggled against their grip but no matter how much I tried, I couldn't. I gasped when the person used on me. I groaned, filling my head spin. As I blacked out, I caught a glimpse of Chase, staring at me with a smirk.

"Shit," I muttered before blacking out.

* * *

Eilonwy's POV

I gasped, jolting up from my bed. That power, it had to be Chase.

"Hey," I turned and found Jacob leaning against my dresser. "You alright?"

"What happened to me? And why are you in my room?" I asked.

"You passed out earlier, muttering something about 'I wish I was never born'. I brought you home and have been with you ever since." He sat down and moved some strainds of hair from my face. His brown eyes were beautiful. They reminded me of chocolate. He smiled at me. "You alright?"

My heart hammered against my chest before guilt consumed me. "No," I whispered. "I attacked my brother's girlfriend, twice because I was scared of loosing him. I had lost my dad when I was a kid, along with my best friend. Reid became both my brother and my friend and I was liking more than a sister should like her brother. I went insane Jacob." I looked at him, but I didn't mind hate or disgust. He leaned in and kissed my lips before pulling away. "Why did you...?"

"When I first met you, I imprinted on you. It's my tribe's way of finding their soulmate. But it's not up to us to choose, it's their choice. I kissed you because I like you, alot. If you reject me, it'll kill me inside but at least I'll know I felt something for you," he kept his gaze on me. He ran his knuckles along my cheek and smiled weakly. "I realy like you Eilonwy. I can't love you yet because I don't know that feeling, I thought I did with Bella, but I didn't. She's like a sister to me. I just wanted you to know that."

When he moved away from me, I felt lonely, incomplete. My hand reached out, taking a hold of his wrist and he looked at me. I felt brave suddenly, as I got up on my knees and leaned in, kissing him timidly before pulling away. I was suddenly sickened at remembering how I wanted Reid to be my first kiss. It was wrong and digusting. Before I could say a word, his lips touched mine with intense passion. I almost pulled away, but found myself kissing him back.

Then it hit me. I liked Jacob, I liked alot. Reid, he was just my brother, and I was twisted that thought. I pulled away and smiled.

"What?"

"I need to apologize to my brother. And Bella," I whispered. I took his hand in mine. "Wanna come with me? I need to tell them something anyway."

"Sure, but how?"

My eyes bled black and we teleported outside Reid's room door. I knocked first and waited until I heard footsteps and saw Reid open the door. He was about to close it when I jammed my foot in the door. "Reid Joseph Garwin, you had better keep this door open." I snapped. "This is important."

"Too bad."

"Damn it Reid, I felt someone use eariler! It wasn't any of us either. It was too powerful, too powerhungry! Chase is back." I told him. Suddenly, footsteps alerted us and the three of us looked to find Lucas looking frantic and horrified.

"Tyler's gone missing."


	10. Heads Will Roll

**Hello! I'm alive! Wow, I have updated this is a year or so. Sorry, been busy and I actually couldn't think of anything for this story. This chapter will be short and I mean short. Not sure how short but it will be. **

**I play to finish this story in about a few months, hopefully. **

**Hope you enjoyed Thanksgiving :3**

* * *

****10. Heads will Roll

Bella's POV

Tyler was gone? My Baby-Boy was gone? Oh hell no. No one took what I deemed my younger brother and got away with it. I walked past Reid and opened up the door fully, manuvering over Elionwy to Lucas. My hands grabbed a hold of his collar and pulled him closer.

"What do you mean he's gone?"

"He disappeared. I felt someone use, but I know it wasn't Tyler." He explained, fear evident in his eyes. I know it wasn't Reid or me who used. Pouge was at Kate's and Caleb was knocked out in his dorm.

"Chase." I hissed.

"Fuck," Reid muttered.

"What do we do?" Elionwy asked. I turned to her and Jake.

"You two are going to go get Pouge and Caleb and then go home. I don't want either of you involved in this. Got it?'

"But..." Elionwy began but Jake grabbed her and nodded.

"We'll be home before you know it, Bells. Good luck."

I nodded, "You too."

"So what do we go?" Lucas asked.

"We meet at the pool. And then we find Chase. Tonight, heads will roll."

And I fucking meant that.


End file.
